Moonlight and Midnight
by Moonlight-MidnightYaoi
Summary: Demons have there own world, humans have there own world, what if a leader of a demon group winds up in the human hands and falls in love with a swordman... i suck at summaires xD Yullen rate T... hope you like...Please...pretty please review
1. Why?

**Moonlight: i hope you all like it...**

**Midnight: I Do not own -man but i wish i did... **

* * *

_Darkness, it surrounds me, im a demon, why am i a demon you ask? , i was born demon... Humans hunt us down, they can not be trusted , The Black Order , they use us demons like slaves..._  
_Why did i become Master Cross Appenctice? i have no clue... Why haven't i joined the Earl when he made the offer?... I have no clue about why I'm still with him... But i don't like him , Why were the akuma attacking , me for good ness sake i have to much on my mind today why is that?_  
_Who knows... Why the hell am i hearing voices... Am i asleep? i thought i was in the water... forest... i thought i was not with the humans... wake up. wake up..._

"Look hes waking up..." an annoying voice said, cheerful like,,

"Che. Maybe its because you 'bin talking the whole time baka usagi" a annoyed voice said...

"Aww, but Yuu-chan im bored and i want this kitty-chan to wake up..."

"Don't. Call. Me. That. You. Baka. Usagi." The more annoyed voice said, While drawned his sword... The Sliver-Blue Eyes open up very slowly to see what was happening. There was a red head and a samurai, that's what he saw , his ears went back when he saw the blade, softly he said,

"nya"

when he heard what he said he bought his left hand... his disrobed left arm up to his mouth and gasp, eyes wide open and all. Everyone in the room looked at him...

"Kitty-chan, can you talk?" the red head ask... The Demon Glared at the red head then hissed, turning his head away.

"Baka usagi, i don't think he likes the name" the Samurai said while crossing his arms over his chest leaning against the wall,

"i hear that, So what is your name little one?"

"nya"

"baka i think he forgets how to speak... maybe he has memory loss..."

"well Kanda if your worried that much, teach him how to speak again..." a girl said when she walked through the door.

"im not worried about the Moyashi, i just don't want to stay here the whole damn day..." Kanda said, in a very annoyed voice,

"Kan-da?" the white hair boy said, Kanda turned his head to face the boy

"so you can speak" Kanda said half annoyed... The demon nodded its head...

_'gezz why do they have a hard language... im going to be hated for what im doing right now.'_ the demon held out his hand and said

"O-gi dekite ureshii desu"

"wait, don't tell me you speak Japanese?" the red head asked, the demon just sat there with a funny look on his face...

"Well Lavi does that answer our question..." The girl said, the demon had a 'O' shape on his mouth just listening to the humans...

The Demon started to speak "Gomennasai wakarimasen"

"Yuu-chan what did he say?" the red head asked...

"If you want to keep that head on your body, don't you call me that.." the sword was drawn and near the red head throat,

"Kanda forget Lavi and tell me what he said..." the girl said,

"Che he said 'Sorry i do not understand' but shouldn't the book man know this?'"

"i should butt...i dont ahaha" saying that Lavi rubbed the back of his neck,

"Hey Kanda ask him whats his name?" the girl asked.

"Wait,why should i ask him?" Kanda yelled very annoyed

"Because you're the one that knows japanese..." The girl said annoyed

"tch ask him your self..." Kanda said crossing his arms. The girl pouted and started to searched her memory for some words in japanese...

"Anata wa eigo go wo manase masuka?" The demoned just sat there and titled his head to the side, he started to think at what she justed said

_'English that sound familer' _Kanda took this chance to speak.

"Anata no namae wa nan to limasu ka?" he sighed after he said it... the demon ears twitched then spoke

"Gomennasai, Watashi no namae wa Allen Walker desu"

"Kanda?"

"'sorry, My name is Allen Walker'"

"ah ok, well Allen my name is Lenalee" Lenalee held her hand out for him Allen took the hand, fake smile and thought_ 'come on let me out of here,i cant trust you guys'_

"hey Kanda do you think he can speak English?" Lenalee asked.

"che why you asking me i cant tell him..."

_'why the hell do they keep talking about there language' _Allen thought but really annoyed Lavi took the chance to butt in

"maybe he does?"

"what are you talking about Lavi?" Lenalee asked

"i dont know...just making a guess"

"sumimasen, nanji desu ka?" Allen asked

"8:29am"

"wa doko desu ka Black Order?"

"your in it"

"did you know im speaking your language?" Allen said with an annoyed face.

"No but now you tell me... i do" Kanda Mumble to him self...

"So you do know english, im so glad" Lenalee said,

"no i just listened and tune your human language in my head..."

"ok then Allen-chan" Lavi said cheerfully, Allen just glared at Lavi and said

"ok you listening here 'Lavi' if that's your name I'm no girl and i wont be one, Demon speak a language humans are suppose to not understand but i see that's not the truth is it... well there was Cross that showed me wrong"

"ok Moyashi why do you keep talking about demons?" Kanda asked really annoyed

"well pretty boy im no beansprout. But if you haven't notice I'm a demon" Allen Glared at Kanda,

"what did you just call me, i dare you to say that again" Kanda said murderly drawn his Mugen, Koumi took this time to walk though the door and ask

"so, is are little guest awake yet?"

"yes nii-san hes awake"

"aha my darling sister lenalee" Koumi said while hugging her, Lenalee used her Dark Boots and hit him in the head

_'hm nii-san i guess that's her brother?_' Allen thought, Allen jumped out of the bed and landed right beside Koumi.

"So your her brother,how about that i look at you both and you do almost look the same..." Allen Question.

"why yes this is my sister lenalee, anyways im Koumi Lee and im head of the science department..."

"well nice to meet you... im Allen Walker, but that's all I'm going to say about me..."

"why is that Allen?" Lavi asked questioned

"because you guys don't need to know anything about me.." Allen said annoyed

"but Allen im going to be the next bookmen and i need to know stuff about you even panda-jiji" Lavi said

"well to bad i don't tell humans about me...no demon does,every demons dont trust humans" Allen said very toned

"why don't you trust humans?" Lenalee ask so sweetly, all you hear in the back ground is Koumi scearming over lenalee for acting so sweet to Allen,

"why i don't trust humans... i can tell you why, humans use us as slaves, make us fight agust are own kind, they don't trust us so why do we need to trust them... oh ya they think all demons are evil but plainy that's not true is it?" Allen yelled, they others just hid be hide Kanda because they were scared of Allen, his eyes like vious demons his teeth sharp and his kitty ears almost like horns but were the same...

"o-ok A-allen i-if y-y-you s-say s-so" Lavi started to suter but quickly said "but the Black Order would never do something about that"

"ya so true Lavi the Black Order would do that... wait the would" Allen said dryly

"woo wait,wait,wait Allen what are you saying we would never..." Koumi said yelling

"well Cross said stuff like that and what my boss said was true to" Allen started glaring

"damn that Cross" Koumi said evilly " wait you have a boss?"

"yeah every demon does...well this is one boss that has every demon attenice, I'm a leader of a group...Wait a second why the hell am i telling you this?" Allen yelled the same form coming on again

"i-i d-dont k-know A-allen" Lavi studer again

"well Allen you should get some rest your legs are shaking and your bleeding again..." Lenalee said

"your right i didnt notice...well oyasumtnasai" Allen said cheerfully, everyone got really werid out of the change of mood, Allen jumped into the bed and sat there...

"can you please leave i need my sleep and i cant sleep with you guys watching" Allen said dryly

"oh sorry Allen, Kanda your going to stay with him" Koumi order

"WAIT! WHAT! why me?" Kanda yelled Koumi started to chuckle

"silly your the only one available" Koumi said smiling

"what the hell...Che fine..." Kanda gave up

"fine let him stay but leave..." Allen said annoyed but half amused, so every one left and Allen lyed down and started to think... _'wait his hair,his eyes is he the one i need to find? no it cant be?_'

"Kanda?" Allen said opening one eye and looking at the swordsman the sarumi just glared at the boy and che'd and look away

"fine ill talk to you when i wake up because right know i hear that koumi guy and i think he is going to make you my life your full time mission" Allen said and went into a deep sleep, Kanda wiped his head around and looked at the boy and thought 'what the hell is he talking about? but something seems off about him...' Koumi poped his head thourgh the door and said

"Kanda we decided and your going to take care of Allen, thats your new mission... have fun" Koumi smiled and slam the door shut

_'what the hell, now i need to take care of this brat, fuck my life' _Kanda growled and look out the window...

* * *

**A/N:Be nice I'm just a beginning and i soo suck at spell and writing but please review and tell me what to fix and what ever and im no good at Japanese but i hope the Japanese are right **


	2. The New Begin of a new life

**Moonlight: Hope you like chapter 2...**

**Midnight: I do not own -Man**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The begin of a new life...

_'Rain the most beautiful sound I hear'_ Allen turned his head to see the Samurai head lying peacefully on the bed, Allen Brought his head up to the face and started rubbing it _'Why is he my Midnight, Why does this human him...'_ blue midnight eyes started to open slowly meeting silver-blue eyes,

'Shit I fell asleep and let my guard down shit shit shit'

"So your awake, I guess I was wrong of you being asleep" Allen said with confined and moved his hand from Kanda cheek.

"Che, I thought you hated humans Moyashi?" Allen anger grew more and more to a thin line...

"Well Bakanda you're not wrong I do hate humans, but with you you're something different..."

'_Different what's the hell different about me?'_

"What the hell different about me beanspourt?" Kanda finally yelled

"Ha-ha humans can be so stupid, a-"

"Who you calling stupid Moyashi" Kanda said, drawning Mugen out and putting it up to Allen's neck.

"Come down pretty boy. As I was saying you're different to me in a way that I don't feel like explain right now..." anger marks went all over Kanda face as Allen spoke that…

"Who are you calling pretty boy you demon…."

"Aw how sweet you remember I'm a demon…you're a silly human, you're the pretty boy" Allen smile cutely, innocence, and demonaly…. (A/N I have no clue if that's a word xD)

"Frankly I fucking do mind you call me that are you gay or something strange like that?" Kanda said dryly.

"Demons don't care about the gender, so you can say I am bi" Allen said with a blank face, Kanda was about to say something when Allen just randomly yelled (Well not yelled xD but I don't know a good word…)

"Have you seen a golden golem?"

"Why the hell would I know?" Kanda yelled

"Because its Masters and im not suppose to lose it or he will hurt me!" Allen yelled back then

"So your scared of cross?" Kanda yelled.

"No im proving a point humans tell demons what to do!" Allen was getting angry every second time passed by….

"No you're proving only cross does that!" Kanda patience was going down by the second… Allen just kept quiet for a second and stared at Kanda with a blank face.

"Good point, but, that's not going to make me trust them, Midnight." Allen said so quietly that Kanda couldn't hear. Kanda tried to figure out what the Moyashi '_what the hell did he just say?'_ When Kanda got out of his thoughts he saw Allen was not there anymore '_Oh shit now what?'_ then he ran out the door.

* * *

**Urg… sorry the Chapter so short and sorry I didn't update in a while to lazy to type and so much school work and working on some drawings etc….. Anyways hope this chapter works out and I hope you all like it: 33 Please review and sorry about my spelling mistakes…**.


	3. The mission starts

**Moonlight: I hope this one is long enough**

**Midnight: I do not own -man**

**Edit: It might not make sense in some spots, it means theres a changing scene in some spots im trying to edit but its not working so ya but i might get it to work...**

**

* * *

**

"TIM! TIM! TIMCANPY! Come out!" Allen yelled, Allen had been walking in the hall way for hours and still didn't find Tim 'where can he be?' Allen wonders.

'Jeez, I look away for a minute and he gets lost,' Kanda got really annoyed trying to find Allen

**xXx**

"Hey Yuu-Chan! Where's Kitty-Chan?" You heard Lavi yelling down the hall way

"Don't, you baka Usagi call me that!" And I don't have a fucking clue where the brat went! I was looking for him for hours!" Kanda was really pissed off at the moment…

**xXx**

"Tim, there you are" A golden golem landed on Allen Hands, "where are we? And where were you?" the little thing in Allen hands was quiet, until it opened its mouth, Allen saw this girl appear.

"Hello Sir!" the girl said,

"Emylie! How's the Crew?" Allen said cheerful

"Its good, where are you, Timcanpy came and told me to have my golem out…?" Emylie asked (I know Timcanpy can't speak xD but what you going do about it lol *sassy head bob* oh yeah I went there)

"Oh, that's where he went… Anyways im with humans Urg…. But don't worry, I found the person I needed to find… just can't believe he's a human…" Allen didn't like that.

"WHAT! YOU FOUND MIDNIGHT TH-"

"Shh… not so loud" Allen shhed Emylie,

"Oh sorry, that's great you found him but he's human…. That means you need to turn him demon? Don't you?" Emylie asked.

"Ya I do but I don't think he'll be up for it, he's a jerk" Allen groaned.

"Well you'll love him" Emylie teased.

"Shut up!" Allen got annoyed.

"ALLEN-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Lavi screamed across the whole order, A little tick mark went on Allen forehead,

"Who's that?"

"An annoying human… well talk to you soon…"

"Ok Allen, see you soon…" Emylie waves bye, the she disappeared.

"LAVI! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Allen yelled

"There you are, Komui wanted to see you"

"Whoa, when was this? I have to watch over this brat, but right now im missing my Moring training!" Kanda turned dark…

'Well he seems demoned, but not all the way" Allen thought, Allen grinned at the moment " Ok Kanda, I will stay here and let you train, on one thing,  
Allen said with a happy tone in his voice

"What is it?" Kanda ask curiously, even if it was possible…

"Your going to help me train, and let 3 people from my pack come here."  
Allen asked

"Wait. That was two things" Kanda said

"Ya I know but if you bring 3 people from my pack here, you won't need to help me train." Allen protested, Kanda thought for a moment before sighing, then he spoke

"Fine, you can bring 3 people over" Kanda holding up 3 fingers up "but… if it ever comes up, im blaming you". 'this guy is a pain' Kanda thought.

"Understood, go on and train I need to make a call over there" pointing to a corner. Kanda nodded and walk to spot in the training room…

"Uh… I'll be gone now" Lavi said, then left. (How can they forget about Lavi xD)

**xXx**

"Emylie, Mori, and Leiko!" Allen Ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all said, looking at Allen.

"You're coming to stay with me here, just because im just too nice for Midnight and to let him train when im suppose to be at this Komui guys office." Allen grinned evilly.

"AW! See sir I told you, you will just be nice to him" Emylie squealed

"Emylie shut up, and get your asses over here!" Allen ordered

"Yes sir!" they said and ran. 

'What that guy talking about! Someone named Midnight!' Kanda thought while meditating

"Kanda! Their on there way" Allen yelled

"Che, why would I want to know that!" Kanda said, Allen kitty ears went down in confusing,

"I just wanted to tell you, they'll be here in just about .1" once he got to 1 the window got busted down!

** xXx**

You heard a crash thought the whole order.

"Whoa! What was that?" Lavi asked

"I don't know but I think it came from the training room" Lenalee answered

"Shit, Kanda and Allen are in there!"

"We better go see!" Lenalee ran out off the room, followed by Lavi.

**xXx**

All you saw was Kanda sitting, eyes wide almost looking scared but who knows, Kanda was looking at 3 wolf creatures, one looked blind and the other two look evil,

"Guys you're here nice for you to drop in" Allen smiled evilly "but next time don't try to kill the pretty boy" a tick mark went on Kanda forehead,

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda was too confused to move. Then they heard the doors open, they all turned and look there, they saw Lenalee and Lavi standing there. When the two got into the room they got the wrong picture where Kanda was surrounded but 3 wolves and Allen not helping, so they activate the innocence and charged.

**xXx**

The wolves did not move when the humans charged, Lenalee and Lavi ready there weapons to hit…

They looked at what they hit, it was a white cape, and they back up but in the fight position.

"Don't. You. Dare. Hit my team!" Allen yelled instead of Cat ears he had horns on the side of his head, his left hand had long black claws, his eyes were long and sharp as cats eyes, Allen outfit was different to… it was all black with no shelve, v neck shirt, and black kind of jeans with two black and white belts, the only difference was the white belt and cape, but one thing that caught Kanda eye was the moon on Allen forehead, Kanda finally got up and walk over to Allen, got eye to eye to him and like petted the moon, Allen eye went wide, he ran and hide behind the black and red wolf, his face was red as a tomato, the brown and blue wolf grinned, then they all turned into half humans, there was this blond little girl, she looked about 16,

"Hi, Im Leiko, one thing about me is im blind but don't treat me different I still can do what a human with sight can do…"

Then it was the brown and blue hair guy, who was very tall,

"Yo im Mori, one thing is that I'm protective over my leader and his team…"

Then last there was the Lolita girl, That Allen was hiding behide,

"Im Emylie, Im Allen Vice, uhh leader I guess" After that Lenalee and Lavi Deactivate the weapons, they both were shocked, Lenalee quickly bow down and said

"Im truly sorry, we are kind of protective of Kanda, even though he kind of can take care of him self…" Allen leaned on Emylie out of boredom,

"Che, come on Moyashi, lets go to Komui" Kanda started to walk to the door, Allen got off of Emylie and headed to the door. Everyone joined.

**xXx**

"LENALEE!" Komui yelled while running to hug his dear sister, but Lenalee move out of the way, to look at Emylie

"By the way Emylie I like that dress of yours"

"Oh, this old thing?"

'That's old' Lenalee thought it look brand new,

"Who made it?"

"Allen" Emylie winked.

"What! Allen you made that? It's so gorgeous" Lenalee Squealed, Allen nodded a little, but kept up with Kanda,

"So Kanda how much longer, till we get to his office?" Allen wondered

"Were here" Kanda open the door and let Allen go first 'wow, he's changed' Allen thought, when he got in he looked around.

"Wow what a mess" Kanda walked in the room and sat on the couch, as everyone else walked in the room.

"Come on Lenalee, give your brother a hug" Komui whined

"No nii-san, just tell us what you need us to do?" Lenalee forced her brother to get it over with,

"Ok, but after?"

"Sure why not" Lenalee smiled

"Ok Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and of course you my darling sister, you guys are going on a mission to Japan, we just heard there was innocence there, after your boat ride you guys are going to half to walk the rest of the way-"

"Komui sir we demons will help you out on that part about walking" Allen said

"Really! If you have a plan then go ahead" Komui said cheerfully

"It's no problem, my team almost squashed your exorcist" Allen just grinned at that part, Komui sweat dropped but went back at what he was saying,

"Anyways, there won't be a finder with you, and there's…. Nothing more to say… so you will be leaving in an 3 hours and have fun" Komui cheered, everyone was about to leave, but Komui said

"Wait Allen, I need to speak to you…" Allen stop and walked to the couch again, Leiko ran up to Allen and grab his hand, Allen treats Leiko as a daughter and a team mate, so they sat on the couch, but this time Leiko sat on Mori's lap,

"What do you want Komui?" Allen growled

"All I want is that you protect my exorcist from stronger Akuma"

"Well you mean mostly Lenalee don't you?" Leiko could tell Komui wanted them to protect her. Komui chuckled a little, he was going to say something else but Allen just spoke,

"Fine, but one thing ill need from you…" Allen said crossing his legs and throwing his arms on the back of the couch,

"Sure anything"

"Ok, I need to be back at my village so ill need to be there for a week, and yes you can send some of your exorcist with me" Allen sighed

"Ok it's a deal, so you can run along now" Komui said. So they left the room and started to walk down the hallway.

"Are you going to bring the boss here sir?" Leiko asked, grabbing Allen hand,

"Ya probably should, but I know im going to be here longer."

"Why do you say that?" Mori asked

"I use my full power without permission…"

"I see, but Kanda saw the moon I guess he's getting use to your power" Mori said

"True but still, I need him to become Midnight…" Allen clucked "that will not happen if he doesn't love me…"

"Well you will never know until you try" Emylie cheered, Allen just nodded,

**xXx**

"Where are we?" Leiko asked

"Who knows" Allen shrugged, not caring where he was at the moment,

"But sir have you eaten anything while you were here?" Mori asked, at that moment his stomach growled…. "And there's my answer" Mori sighed and look around and saw Lavi,

"Lavi where's the café?" Emylie yelled

"Oh there you guys are, that's the point of me looking" Lavi laughed

"To cheerful" Leiko said

"Ya he is" Allen said, so they just followed Lavi to the café.

"AW! What cutie pies you have there, Lavi" The Chef said

"Ya they are" Lavi joked

"Im Jerry, the cook" he said

"Leiko" the little one said quiet, but jerry still heard her,

"Mori"

"Emylie"

"And im Allen" the picture jerry saw was them as a family, Allen the oldest brother holding his little sister hand, and the two older kids as the parents,

"So what can I get you?" Jerry asked

"Sir, go sit down with Leiko, and we'll order for you"

"Thank you, come Leiko"

"Hai!" so they walk to the tables where Kanda and Lenalee were seated, Allen helped Leiko sit her self down and he sat down at the end of the table, then came Emylie, Mori, and Lavi. Emylie and Mori had piles of food and put it down on the table,

"There Allen all your favorites…?" Emylie started all cheery but then that toned down because the food was all gone…

"Thank you" Allen said, everyone stared at Allen but the team was use to it so they just did whatever…

"What the hell! How can you eat that all Moyashi!" Kanda freaked out (if that was possible xD)

"I wasted a lot of magic and food just helps me get my strength back" Allen shrugged

**xXx**

"So what did nii-san want?" Lenalee asked

"None of your business"

"But Allen-Chan w-"

"Don't call me that!"

"W-e are a team, and if it's part of the mission we need to know?" Lavi said

"Well if you put it that way…uh… no. when the time comes you will see what we need to do" Allen said, looking out the window in Lenalee room… (Ya I know ill tell you at the end xD)

"Ok then", they sat in silence for a while, Leiko, Mori, and Emylie were sleeping, because they were tried from looking for Allen for that long amount of time… (He was missing for like a week or two)

"Hay Lenalee"

"Ya Allen?"

"Lavi"

"Ya"

"You two will ride Mori when we need too"

"Ok?" they said

"And Kanda you will ride Emylie"

"Che."

"Allen how are you going to ride, Leiko she's blind?"

"I know we have a way for I can ride her… by the way Lenalee when she starts to ride me im going to need you to ride with her…" Allen didn't like what he was saying

"What about Lavi?"

"He's to cheer for Keiko Taste…"

"Ok then" silence took over, and then Lavi asked

"What's the way you ride Leiko?"

"I give her some of my powers and then she can see auras of living and non living…"

"Cool" Lavi smiled

"Then why cant Kanda ride with Leiko?" Lavi asked

"I think he would rather ride alone" Allen spoke the obvious

"Oh ya"

"Baka Usagi you knew me longer then the Moyashi and you still ask a stuiped question…" Kanda growled

"Ya I know Yuu-Chan but I just wanted to see" there was this sword pressed against Lavi's neck

"Don't. Call me that" Kanda had dark aura around him

"Ok" Lavi just shut up

**xXx**

"Off we go!" Lavi cheered

"Che, whatever", the demons walked over to the water

"Where you going? The boats are this way" Lavi pointed

"Were swimming, we don't like boat rides" with that they jumped in the water and pop back up to the top but this time there ears were like fins and the girls had shirt to cover there boobs because their hair was not long enough, the guys had no shirts,

"Che, that's stupid how you going to swim?"

"With are tails duh Bakanda" Allen said jumping up on the stone floor and showed off his tail. Allen jumped back into the water and started to swim off, and the rest got in the boats and start off to there mission.

* * *

**Ok I hope this is ok xD I tried my best to make it long and interesting im going to write an author note after this thing and you will see about the new characters and other stuff : 33 **


	4. Author Note

Author Note~

Ok Guy, I see my story needs a little more work, one thing is I need it to be longer, well you see im trying to do my best to make it longer and interesting, im going to put some pictures up of the new characters and some outfits you will see in the later future so you might wanna keep an eye out on the site : 3

I'll try to put some more Yullen action… but its not going to be hard core xDDD, I read a lot of hard core Yullen fics but I know I cant do it, anyways I might change things a little bit but I don't know, moods might ooc I really cant get those right xD, and so if the fanfic got very confusing from the start review or tell me what doesn't make sense ill try to make it a little bit better for you,

Hope you have a good time reading my bad fanfic, im writing more fanfic just not this one so there might be other things be other things on the site, I have more fanfics somewhere in my house that ill upload.

Ps: My sister does my grammar mistakes so that's why the grammar getting better -w-

( the website: .com/)

**Ok im going type about the characters here:**

**Name:** Emylie

**Age: **18 (human only)

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Black Cat (Demon/ you will see there like different animals)

**Birthday: **June 1

**History: **

Emylie started off at the age of 9 being in a school filled with older and younger demons, she was training to be on a strong team or you can say pack, she had amazing power at the age of 12 and she was very smart to but she acted dumb, she was smart with the powers but dumb when not using them you can say, so at the age of 17 she started to train with Allen Walker, to learn to see Akuma souls, At the age of 18 she became, well the rank she was choose to join was rank number 2, she became Allen vice-captain pure say.

**Personality:**

At first when you meet here she's kind, but when you stay with her you see her mood can change a lot, usually she mean but when Allen around you she her mood changes to quiet.

**Leader: **Allen Walker

**Boss: **Toshiro

**Likes:**

-Dangos

-Her Team

-Cats

-Clothes (Allen designs)

-Accessories

-Her Boss

-Books

-Fish (Any sea food)

-Etc

**Dislikes:**

-Humans

-Peppers

-Dogs (Some demon dogs and human dogs)

-Akuma

-enemies

-Allen Depressed

-colorful things

-Etc

**Eyes:** Gold/Red

**Hair: **Black/red

**Mark:** Blue star in right eye.

**Rank: **2

**Name:** Leiko

**Age: **16 (Human)

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Lamb (Demon/ I know lamb are hardly demon xD but it will look cute :3)

**Birthday: **April 24

**History:**

When Leiko was born, she was born blind, she started school at 6, she was picked on at being blind, but Allen Walker showed her at what being nice was, at age 10 her power grew at a high rate and she got to be in rank 2, on special times Allen ask Leiko if she wanted to train with him and Emylie, she always accepted, Allen taught her to see Auras with his power, At the age 16 she trains with Allen to see auras with her own power.

**Personality:**

She's a shy child, that feels like a young girl, she will always stay near Allen for she wouldn't get lost and other demons wont harasses her, she wont trust anyone else just Allen or Mori and Emylie, she can be rude sometimes, but when she's in the human world humans just love her, it sickens her, on the side of the demons they hate her, just for the race she was born in.

**Leader: **Allen Walker

**Boss: **Toshiro

**Likes:**

-Allen (not love, Likes)

-Meadows

-black roses

-a quiet room

-Allen Music

-Auras

-Etc

**Dislikes:**

-Some demons

-humans

-cheerful people (both Demons and Humans)

-being blind

-treated as a child

-coffee

-Etc

**Eyes: **Glassy clear, but grayish blue

**Hair: **Blonde

**Mark: **Tear drop under left eye

**Rank: **2

**Name: **Mori

**Age: **18 (human)

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Lynx (Demon)

**Birthday: **September 18

**History:**

Mori, When he was growing up he was popular, every girl will fall for him, even the guys, Mori didn't care, he just wish they would leave him alone, they were everywhere, but after her met Allen they stopped, Mori didn't know why they stopped but he liked it so he promise himself to stay by Allen side and protect him.

**Personality:**

Hes like the cool type, he doesn't have a care in the world, only if it involve his leader his attitude changes.

**Leader: **Allen Walker

**Boss: **Toshiro

**Likes:**

-His Leader

-the pack

-Food (any thing would do)

-Snow

Etc

**Dislikes:**

-Demons that hit on him

-coffee

-Humans

-Etc

**Eyes: **Red

**Hair: **Brown/Blue

**Mark: **Tattoo on back of neck that said A.W (guess who~)

**Rank:** 2

**Name: **Allen Walker

**Age: **15 (human/ Every one older then him xD)

**Gender: **Male (/ Female/ you will find out soon)

**Race: **Unknown (he's a rare type)

**Birthday: **December 25

**History:**

Allen was an Orphan Demon with amazing strong power, His parents abandon him because he looked human, he was growing up with this strong power that no demon would take him in, then this one man took him in, his name was Mana Walker, he travel months with this man, but on December 25, Mana Walker got shot in the heart by an Akuma, that's when Allen true power came out, he murdered everyone that was near Mana walker or who killed him, then the earl came out and ask if he could bring him back, Allen believed and called out his name and this time he killed Mana the Akuma , after that thing happen Cross and took him in after months of debts and cruel times Allen went back to the Demon world and the boss spotted him and trained him to become the leader of rank 2 he accepted, everyone feared him but no one knew that, well the young ones, those days changed Allen walker for life.

**Personality:**

His mood changes often.

**Boss: **Toshiro

**Likes: **

-Midnight (Kanda)

-His team

-Boss

-Food

-Outfit (likes making them)

-Singing (you will see soon)

-Music

-Snow/Rain

-Etc

**Dislikes:**

-Akuma

-Earl

-Humans (not all)

-Etc

**Eyes:** starts off grey/ then changes to red and black (when he's mad or something)

**Hair: **snowy white

**Mark: **a curse on his left eye

**Rank: **2 (leader)

**I hope that works out for you, just ask anything else about the story and all and I will answer : 3 hope you have fun 3**


	5. Wait! What?

Moonlight: Sorry about the late update =u=, I bin very busy thinking and lazy to type out it D: , and now that I think about it if I get 10 reviews on this page I'll write whichever fanfic you want faster than you can say hi jk jk but if I do review and pick with fanfic you want me to get faster :3

Midnight: I do not own -Man.

Oh ya if you dont know **xXx** this means change of scene... well for me it does... and Kanda ay seem OOC well thats what i think.

* * *

It's already been an hour of swimming and boating, the team of exorcists and demons, under water it was pure, up on top it was non pure, both human and demons were on the wrong side.

"Are we there yet?" Lavi whined

"NO! Now shut up! You been asking that over and over again" Kanda growled, Lenalee was just looking at the water watching Allen and his team swim, Allen looked up and stared at Lenalee, she didn't have a clue he was looking at her then Allen caught Kanda attention somehow. Kanda caught attention to the moon on his forehead and abdomen Kanda didn't now Allen hair grew longer and there was a shiny/sparkle piece of fabric around his arms, Allen felt like showing the humans some of his power, so he decide to transform into animal he would of picked a land creature but what good would that do if he was underwater so he decide to change into a dolphin not his best type but it was something Lekio can hold on to, so Allen bump Lekio a little to tell her to stop then he put his hands together like for a tiger (if you don't know look up Naruto Hand signs xD) then he chanted in some weird languages and water spins around him and the form of a dolphin appeared, Lekio swam up to him and grab the top fin then water spin around her tail and transform them back to legs (with clothes on xD) Lekio hold her breath in till Allen quick swam to the top, he reached the top and then jumped it caught everyone off by surprise to see Lekio riding a dolphin, Allen scales shined in the sunset and Lekio hair glistening it was the most beautiful sight to see. After that pretty sight they were back in the water and up again just not in jumping form (lol) then Emylie and Mori re surfs still in mermaid form,

"Lekio? Where did you get the dolphin?" Lenalee asked

"Aren't it obvious?"

"No?"

"Omg (oh my god if some of you didn't know XD but you probably did…) you guys are hopeless its-"

"Moyashi" Kanda interrupted

"… yeah how did you know?" Lekio wondered, Emylie and Mori just grinned, Kanda moved to the end where Allen was and touched his fore head

"The Moon gives it away, and the scales to" Kanda said quietly, Allen turned a little pinkie, he was very happy his face was under water, Allen popped his head up and transformed into his half fish form [1] and had Lekio on his back and started to walked forward, Emylie and Mori went on either side of the boat and grab the ends and pulled them in,

"Whoa what are you guys doing?" Lenalee asked, the demons stayed silence in till Lavi jumped out of the boat cheer then splash Kanda in the face with water…. That didn't turn out really well; Mugen was out and ready to kill the Baka Usagi

"Whoa, Yuu-Chan stop it!"Lavi whined while running away, Lenalee just sweat drops and calmly got out of the boat

'_Boys are boys'_ Lenalee thought, she really wanted to stop Kanda but didn't have the energy to do it, at the point Kanda was still chasing Lavi in till Allen jump in front of Kanda and stuck his Hand out, Kanda slowed down

"Get out of my Way Moyashi!"Kanda growled

"How about you ignore the little bunny and get a move on!"Allen wasn't in the mood for fighting but he had not choice, Allen brought his hand up to Kanda head and us his magic to like pull the water molecules off of Kanda all over his body Allen went, it might sound weird but it was turn in till he was dry, after that was done Allen threw the water back into the sea, some Allen mange to have a straight face the whole time

"Nice job! You dry Midnight off!" Emylie cheered, Allen face changed from embarrassed.

"Midnight? His name Kanda?"Lenalee got confused; Emylie realized what she said…

"Oh ya! How stupid of me, yes I meant Kanda but I guess I was thinking it's almost midnight we should stay here!" Emylie tried her best to explain and lie at the same time

"Nope you meant his name was Midnight" Lavi said, Mori tried to get everyone not to think about so he said

"Emylie got a point thou, it's almost dark even if us demon can see in the dark you guys cant." Allen was behind Mori this time, he didn't enjoy Emylie out busted, and Kanda was still confused but just let it go

"Che, let's set up camp" Kanda ordered

"Yes sir Yuu-Chan" Lavi cheered and laughed at the same time

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled, the birds fled away from his voice, Kanda wasn't in the mood to chase Lavi he had too much on his mind, and he walked over to a tree and sat down.

**xXx**

After an hour or so trying to set tents up everyone sat at a campfire, finished dinner and all they sat there and chat, well Lekio was asleep on Emylie lap, best Allen told her to get some rest because she was very young but still older than him, Allen was lying on a tree branch in a form of a wolf, he was going to play _'let's be the guard for these pitiful humans'_ ha-ha just kidding he just didn't like tents even if he slept outside Lenalee would get mad at him, he wonder care but she can be annoying when she has some mood swings.

'_Flashback'_

"_Come on Allen you're going to need sleep to!" Lenalee ordered, everyone was busy doing this and that._

"_I'm not like you and needing sleep!" Allen growled_

"_No! How about you watch half the night then Kanda take the second half?" Lenalee asked_

"_Hay! How did I get pulled into this?" Kanda asked_

"_Cause I said so!" Lenalee yelled back, Somehow she worried for Allen_

"_Let him take the night Lenalee, he won't listen" Mori said_

"_But?"_

"_No buts! Just let him, he's the strongest then all of us…" Mori Patience was growing low._

"_Fine…" Lenalee gave up._

"_End of flashback."_

So that's how Allen got there. It was about night fall and everyone need to get rest, so Allen jump down from the tree and over near the fire, he thought everyone would be asleep but one person was still awake and stand in front of him. Kanda.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Allen calmly said, walking towards the fire.

"Che, you are a demon and you need sleep to, and I'm also human and I need sleep to, but we don't get are ways." Kanda said, Allen was confused at that part "I'm still up, because I wanted to ask you a question, and I'm going to get an answer

"May I ask what the question is?"

"Stop being damn polite it's annoying!" Allen nodded and waited for the question

"Why Does your team call me Midnight?" Allen just stood there,

"The question to your answer is a little bit hard to say…" '_Why are you asking me this…?' _Allen thought

"Just answer the question Moyashi!" Kanda patience was running low, almost to the very end.

"Hm. How do I put this Demon hearts have only, well pretty much one half of their own heart, well they need to find other demons, or for your say other humans, usually they get other demons, but for me I need to have you." Allen didn't know how to explain

"So you mean I got to love you?"

"You can say something like that"

"Che. You think that's going happen?"

"Nope but I got to try, even if I don't want to"

"What's your name?"

"What do you mean?" Allen got confused but the change of subject

"Tch. Mines Midnight and yours?" Kanda was getting annoyed

"Oh, Moonlight"

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"That's stupid; you know it's going to take a long time for me to fall in love with you?"

"Yep, and same goes to you" Allen said cheerful, Kanda was annoyed by the new information.

**xXx**

It was morning; the demons awoke and had already got out of their tents to see Kanda. Asleep on Allen in his wolf form look to cozy for his own good

"So… Did you guys hooked up or something?" Emylie said all cheered but quietly to let the humans sleep;

"No, I just told him about my pasted, or part of it and Kanda here fell asleep" Allen chuckled "I'm guessing my past is that boring" They all sweat dropped,

'_Flashback'_

"_So we need both need to get to know each other, fun…" Kanda grumbled_

"_Ya even thou my past is going to be a long and boring one..." Allen growled_

"_How so?"_

"_When I was little I was like a killing machine..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Here the story" Allen took a deep breath and then started to speak again_

"_When I was just born my parents __abandon me, because I look to human, I lived on the streets, Demons didn't like me that much, but this one human, yes I like humans when I was younger any ways the one human that took me in was named Mana Walker, he treated me how he would treat anyone, when it was December 25, my birthday, the day that Mana gave it to me, he was shot in the heart by humans and another half of the group were demons the humans couldn't tell but I did, that's when I found half my true power. I killed whatever was around me a living creature. That day I was sad sitting beside Mana grave, then the Earl showed up, ask me if he wanted to bring Mana back to life, that's when I didn't know about him or what he can do so I believe him. Called out Mana name and there he was, Akuma… that's when my other half of my power came, so you can call it my full power came, it killed him and left me with this curse that changed my hair. Those days I didn't trusted anyone around me I stayed alone, in till that bastard cross came, told me stuff about the black order, made me pay his debts another after another in till he hit me with a hammer and left… That's when I traveled to go find the Boss that I didn't know about when he saw my power, he trained me to become a strong leader, I guess I'm that good because I'm ranked 2, these days I'm training my team to see the Akuma souls to help out the Boss that's why you see marks on them." Allen finished talking._

"_Che. So you had a rough child hood, why you locking yourself away"_

"_Sounds like you care-"_

"_And I don't"_

"_I'm locking myself away because no one really cares for me, Mana did, and Mori,Emylie, and Lekio do, even the boss uses me as a weapon, I just got use to the aloneness" Allen just felt like telling Kanda the truth not to fight._

"_Well suck it up; we humans you teamed up with will care for you…"_

"_Even you?"_

"_If you want to..." Kanda was somehow warming up to Allen more then he wished, somehow the light warms up to the darkness. How, weird it is. Allen got up and walked over to Kanda and laid behind him,_

"_Lay down" Allen ordered_

"_Wait! Why?" Kanda got confused_

"_You humans need more sleep then us demons; with me you can say I'm a night demon more than a morning demon"_

"_Mori?"_

"_Night…"_

"_Lekio?"_

"_Day…"_

"_Emylie?"_

"_Both…" They were pointless question but Allen answered them._

"_Che." Kanda lay his head down on Allen 'he's soft' Kanda couldn't believe what he just thought he wasn't himself tonight,_

"_So if I did ever went out with you or even married… would I need to turn demon?" scratch that he wasn't himself._

"_What's with the question Bakanda?" Allen teased_

"_Just answer it..." Kanda got an anger mark on his forehead_

"_Um, the answer yes, Demons usually get other demon for a mate, but for me I got you…"Kanda nodding his head slowly and got comfy closed his eye and fell asleep._

'_End of Flashback'_

"But I fear if he does become my mate no one going to becoming near him…"

"What do you mean sir?" Emylie asked

"Same thing happened to Mori"

"What do you mean sir?" Mori questioned

"Mori you know you're the popular type, everyone wouldn't leave you alone" Mori nodded "Well the reason why they stop bugging you was because of me, demons all over the world know what happen on December 25, I murdered over 25 demons and half were humans but that was only 5…" Allen went all quiet

"So that's why everyone left me alone… amazing what you can do boss" Allen stared at Mori for what he said

"So I'm guessing you're not going to leave me alone…"

"Not at all" Mori grinned

"Mori can you push Bakanda on to my back?"

"Why?"

"He's the only human asleep…

"Wait… What?" the demons turned around and saw Lavi and Lenalee awake, standing outside their tent

"Usually Yuu-Chan awake before all of us? Allen-Chan what did you do?" Lavi grinned and pretended to whine...

"Lavi don't call me Allen-Chan I'm no girl, and I didn't do anything…"

"Sure Allen sure" Lavi grin grew wider, Mori did what Allen told him and careful put Kanda on his back,

"Everyone pack up the stuff, we will head out soon" Allen ordered, Allen got up and started to walk to a tree, because it was early in the morning and it was really hot.

**xXx**

Everything was packed and they were on their way, Kanda was awake but was to cozy on Allen back to move, Allen didn't mind, he was getting use to Kanda trace.

**xXx**

After hours of walking they decide to eat, random Kanda had his soda and everyone else had what they want, Allen had his mountain of food,

-BOOM!-

"Jez I was enjoying lunch" Lavi whined and moving his hand to his hammer

"No Lavi don't waste your energy, we Demons will take care of this…" Allen ordered

"But why Allen?" Lenalee asked

"You guys have your mission we have ours." Allen said watching the Akuma very carefully

"What? What do you mean Moyashi?"

"Remember how Komui made us stay in his office, well he told us to protect you guys thought no matter what!" Allen yelled and then transformed his arm into a black claw, Emylie transformed into a black cat. She had red eyes her right paw and her right ear were red as well, next was Mori he transformed in to a brown lynx, there was a blue mark on his face almost like a lighten blot, and last was Lekio she transformed into a yellow lamb (yes weird color xD but the colors are like their hair :3) no marking or change of color was one her. The humans were stunned to see these transfection take place, Lavi was dying to ask question but he knew it wasn't the time, Allen look from the corner of his eye, there was a Akuma right behind them ready to shot the moon on Allen forehead glowed and Allen bolted right when the Akuma shot the bullet, Allen took the shot and it got right in the leg, he glared at the Akuma, Lenalee started to freak out! Allen shook it off and got back to destroying the Akuma; he did but fell to his left knee

"Allen you're bleeding!" Lenalee yelled

"I think I would know that!" Allen shouted back "but I will be fine…" Allen got back to his feet and ran to his team.

**xXx**

'_This isn't going so good_' Allen thought more and more Akuma were coming in, so Allen decide it was time…

He stop fighting for a minute, closed his eyes and slowly breathed, one breath at a time, his power was increasing and his hair was growing longer, his started chest was getting bigger to ( I know it sounds weird xD) his normal clothes disappeared, but red pieces clothes started to appeared to hide his boobs (yes, you can say like sailor moon when she is transforming into her sailor scout outfit lol) after minutes of that a blue dress appeared it was strapless in the middle it was short and the side were long, the humans were totally confused.

"Emylie, Mori, Lekio move." Allen ordered, his voice also changed a little well a lot, it was pretty much girly, and randomly long dark blue boot like Kanda hair were on his feet.

To Be Continued

* * *

Please review~ and so if I get 10 review tell me which fanfic you want up fast :33

[1] i meant by that is that his body it pretty much his normal body but theres still fish things on it like it still looks like he has a tail and he still has ears like fins and more lol ill put a picture up aha.


	6. Whoa what happening?

**Moonlight: Ok in this chapter there may be some slapping and others things that I can't remember but ya and if something doesn't sound right or such just review and I'll try my best to clean it up ^^ and if you didn't know xXx means change of scene… well to me it is lol, please tell friends about me and my work :D it would be helpful for a write like me ^^**

**Midnight: I do not own -Man… but I wish I did…**

**

* * *

**

"Whoa what happened to Allen-Chan?" Lavi questioned, all they saw was Allen jumping up and down kicking Akuma and them blowing up, Mori, Emylie, and Lekio stand down.

"Why aren't you helping him! Lenalee yelled at them

"He told us to stand down; we need to listen to him…" Lekio said, getting back into her form. Lenalee back down, Kanda just watched how Allen move one thing wondered him, why was Allen wearing a blindfold? (I was suppose to say it in the last chapter but I kind of forgot ^^;)

"Hey! Why is Moyashi wearing a Blindfold?" 'Let's see the reply' Kanda thought

"When Allen changes in that form his eyes change and he can't do a thing about it…" Emylie explained

"Che" that's all Kanda could say. Only two more Akuma were left. Allen fell to his knee he was so tried he hardly could breath, Mori went to rush and help Allen but he yelled

"No! Stay back Mori!" Mori did what he was told, then….

"" the two Akuma fell and blew up, Allen looked up from behind her bangs

"Moyashi… don't do this by yourself your friends want to help you to, don't cut them out of your life..." Kanda yelled at Allen, Allen just smiled but Kanda saw it was fake so he slapped her; Allen went flying to the ground

"Kanda that's going to far!" Lenalee yelled going to run to Allen side and help her

"No Lenalee it isn't, if he wants to slap me it's alright, I'm merely a demon nothing important to the human race!" Allen yelled Kanda held his fist tight in till it was white, Kanda said something softly that only the demons heard

"If you want me to love you treat us as a team" Kanda got on his knee with his back facing Allen just stared at his back "If you want me to carry you get on" Allen looked at Kanda face then slowly but painful move onto his back, Kanda got him comfy on and stared to walk.

**xXx**

"How much longer?" Lavi whined, its bin an hour from their lunch break Allen was asleep on Kanda back Lenalee was just looking forward and the demons were around them but mostly near Kanda and Allen because there master was weak.

"Lavi stop your whining I don't think it's that much longer" Lenalee said

"Wait Moyashi! What are you doing!"

"Sir Stay on Kanda back our not fully healed and you don't have that much energy" Mori was worried

"Shut up!" Allen moved his hands to the back of the blindfold and untied it, that blindfold fell to the ground her eyes were piercing, they were mixed color of black and red, they looked a little feminine, Allen took a step forward swanning back and forth, in till he stopped a little in front of them

"Allen what are you doing?" Lenalee panicked, Allen stayed silence in till; Mori, Emylie, and Lekio got to their knees quickly the humans looked at them.

"So Allen, what are you doing with humans? In that form?" a mystery voice said

"I got caught, so they brought me to their order, I promised I would stay with them because it's a mission that I was force to go on, the mission was for me to protect them I defeated over 200 Akuma…" Allen said, to the thin air

"Hm. But so they are not your boss… I am" then a man appeared everyone was catching on quickly, "So did you finish the mission I sent you on?"

"No..." Allen bowed his head

-Slap-

Allen fell to the ground, the boss was out

"Baka. You're supposed to finish my mission that I sent you on!" Allen team wanted to help but they didn't want to get punished Kanda gritted his teeth, walked up to Allen and picked him up bridle style then walked up to the boss per say

"Don't touch Moonlight!" Kanda growled the team was stunned at Kanda boldness, Allen's team wiped their heads up with wide eyes, and the boss stared at Kanda pricing eyes and started to laugh

"AHAHAH! You got to be kidding me, your saying your Midnight?" Kanda nodded his head in annoys the boss laugh died down "Well Allen going to have a hand full with you…" Kanda growled at the point of time a Moon on Allen forehead and Kanda forehead were glowing, Kanda was black glow and Allen glowed white Allen opened his eyes to see Kanda eyes changing, he quickly change back into a guy and ignore the pain Allen grabbed Kanda shoulder to get him up right when he got up to Kanda face he kissed him (on the lips) Kanda eyes changed back and went wide the Moon on Kanda forehead disappeared. After that kissing scene Allen put his forehead agents Kanda's he said this thing very quietly

"You're not ready, don't push yourself, I'll live" Kanda still wasn't his self so he just nodded, Allen looked at the boss after staring into Kanda eyes the boos just grinned and said

"Stay with them finish my mission later…" with that the boss disappeared, Lenalee tried her hardest not to squeal at the sight Lavi just grinned, the demons were still shocked at the sight.

**xXx**

Allen was full of energy and walking now he stayed close to the back, Mori stayed close to the front, and the girls stayed at the side, for the exorcist to be in the middle.

"So Allen what was the kiss about to Yuu-Chan?" Lavi teased

"Baka Usagi I still can hear you!" Kanda yelled over his shoulder Lavi just ignored him and just waited for answer, Allen had a blush all over his face, he turned his face to the side for Lavi couldn't see but that was too late so he replied with

"No reason Baka"

"Don't be so harsh"

"Hay look were here"

"Really!" Lavi yelled cheerfully and then ran passed Mori.

**xXx**

After a day of looking for innocence they went to the hotel, it wasn't that special of a hotel but oh well, I guess Komui only 3 rooms for some reason; Lenalee got to room with Emylie, Lavi got to room with Lavi, and Kanda got to room with Allen and Lekio, but before they went to bed they went to Lenalee and Emylie room to chat, Allen and Lekio were on the balcony and the rest were in the room

"Che so why did I need to come?"

"Well because Yuu-Chan~ w-"

"Don't fucking call me that Baka Usagi" Mugen was at Lavi throat

"Seriously where does your sword come from!" Lavi whined "But anyways were picking teams for we can find the innocence faster~"

"You going pick the people that were sharing rooms anent ya~?" Allen said holding Lekio hand bringing her towards the door

"Awe ~! How did you know Allen-Chan~?" Lavi whined, an anger mark went onto Allen forehead

"Don't call me Allen-Chan! And the reason why I knew is because you put me and Kanda in the same room!"

"Well Allen that can mean anything, if we put Lavi in the same room with Kanda, Kanda will kill him and my Nii-san is over protective even if it's Kanda…" Lenalee said, Allen just nodded and headed for the door

"Where you going Moyashi?" Kanda asked

"The name Allen Bakanda, I and Lekio are heading to the room…"

"I'm coming" Kanda got up fast enough and pushed them out the door, Allen look confused at Kanda but ignore it, everyone was confused at Kanda mood it changed after things Allen said and do, they just grinned at it.

"What's with you Kanda? You changed" Lekio asked

"Tsk, two reasons him –points at Allen- and I wanted to get out of there" Lekio nodded at Kanda explanation and walked with Allen.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it you found part of your power for a demon when I didn't do anything?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Moyashi?"

"The name Allen Baka, Uhm you know like hours ago I kissed you, there was a reason"

"Really?"

"Pffft no, I just wanted to kiss you because your we a sexy hot demon~" Allen eyes widen and he covered his mouth

"What was that Moyashi" Kanda grinned

"Nothing Bakanda!" Allen had a blush covering his face, Kanda pinned Allen against the wall and handed Lekio the key for the room she knew where and how to open the door and knew why Kanda handed her the key, Kanda turned his head back to Allen and whispered something into his ear

"So you think I'm sexy and hot Moyashi~"

"Maybe" Allen looked away from Kanda face with the blush still on his face

"So your saying you like your Midnight now~"

"Only if you admit you like your Moonlight~"

"You think that's going happen?"

"Nope but that's what I'm meaning"

"What if I do admit it?"

"If you do you could have full control over me" but before Kanda could say something he slipped out of Kanda grip and started headed to the room, Kanda smirked at that but followed Allen to the room.

When Allen got into the room he bumped into Leiko

"Whoa I'm sorry Leiko but why are you just standing her?" Leiko sweat dropped and then turned to face Allen

"I don't know where the beds are…"

"Ahah here ill lead you"

"Thank you sir"

"No problem"

"Moyashi! I'm taking a shower"

"My name is Allen Bakanda, and fine do whatever you want" Allen yelled back at Kanda, at that Kanda went into the bathroom.

* * *

**Ok that's it ^^ there will be some other stuff happen at night on the next chapter, but please review and if you like and have other Yullen fans please tell them about my stories but that's just up to you, but it would be very apprenticed if you did, and please tell me what should happen in the next chapter or what you want to read more about.**


	7. Come on

**Moonlight: Omg Omg Omg im so sorry guys QAQ im really busy with my Art, other fanfics, ideas, school etc etc etc but I will explain at the bottom so please Review :3 and thank you guys for reviewing this story w I know my grammar sucks even my friend told me xDD and she said I have crazy ideas Ahah anyways ya.**

**Midnight: i do not own -man if I did I don't know what I would be doing xD and im not sure if Kanda Ooc if he is sorry.**

* * *

"-yashi! Moyashi! Wake the hell up you beanspourt" The sarumi was not pleased with this, he came out of the bathroom to see him asleep on the bed with a random book beside Leiko "MOYASHI!"

"What! I heard you the first time Bakanda! By the way the name is still Allen" Allen shot up from his slumber and open his eye _'Black? I thought I opened my eye?" _"Kanda… is my eye open?"

"Yeah? What game are you trying to pull?" Kanda stared at the beansprout up thinking of the question that just escape his lips.

"I guess… I guess I used up to much power…"

"What the hell are you talking about Moyashi?"

"Calm down Bakanda, im just blind it's not a big deal…" Allen laid back down and faced his back to Kanda

"Blind… what do you mean blind? Weren't you able to see a while ago?" Kanda still didn't understand the Moonlight he was 'suppose' to love, Allen just sighed and sat right back up to explain details.

"I, one of the strongest demons in the world have some. Uhm you can say… Defect magic."

"Defect magic? What is that!" Kanda just stared at the beansprout waiting for him to speak

"Defect magic is where if we use up too much magic we either lose are eye sight or the ability to speak… lucky for me, I just lost the eye site."

"Ya… Right… So explain something to me why the hell can you change into two genders?"

"Oh that, simple… Are race mostly has boys and hardly girl, but with the girl there the best combat fighters then the guys, but the guys are the best magic fighters, but with that whole thing it takes years to learn to change genders, but only… probably two people know how to." Allen explained but looked at a blank wall because everything was blank, dark…

"I think I'm starting to get it… Why the hell are you so difficult to understand?" First Kanda's face was calm then it got annoyed. Allen turned his face towards Kanda then like glomped him pretty much, Kanda fell down with Allen pretty much on his chest cuddling really close like, "O-oi Beansprout! What the hell are you doing!"

"Cuddling with Mayonaka~" Allen snuggled his head in the crook of Kanda neck, a tint of pink went onto Kanda cheeks but he just sat right up with Allen ready to fall asleep but then at the moment Allen mumbled something, " Sorry Mayonaka. Gekkou sleepily" then he was sound asleep. Kanda just stroked the back of Allen's head, and then decided to lay himself and Allen to sleep, on his own bed.

**-x-**

"Allen.. Allen?" Allen heard a girls voice trying to wake him up, it wasn't Leiko's voice he knew that, it was Emyile's voice, "Captain wake up" Emylie whispered, Allen mumbled something then turns around and hit someone's chest, Allen opened his eyes very slowly and saw not black but a sleep samurai, his hair undone. Allen just shared at midnight and rolled around to see a grinning Emylie and a confused Leiko "So what did you do last night?"

"Nothing… my power was low yesterday…" Allen was still a little bit tired.

"Which you lose this time? Voice or site? Or even both?"

"Just the sight…" Allen got out of the grip on the samurai and headed to the bathroom he turned around, "Hey Emylie help Leiko out I don't think she took a shower last night." With that he headed into the bathroom

"Bath time Leiko~" Emylie was to cheery today

"Fine…" with that they headed to the girls room.

**-x-**

A few minutes later Kanda awoke, Allen was sitting in a chair that was in the room reading another book. Allen was dressed in black, short shorts with a coat that showed off his stomach and part of his chest, he had black high heels that looked old style, "Oi Moyashi what time is it?" Kanda asked still in a daze of seeing Allen wear that, Allen looked up from his book and stared at the sarumi sitting up from his slumber.

"7:30, half the others are still asleep, well your friends are asleep, my team watching them…" Kanda nodded then stared at him again

"And what about that outfit you're wearing?"

"Hm, oh this it's just something I threw on…" Allen put the book down then stretched out his arms then walked over to the door "How about you get ready and we'll meet in Lavi room." With that Allen left. Kanda just got out of bed and put his coat on and strap in Mugen then walked out the room.

**xXx**

Allen transformed himself into his true demoned form; black horns, long blades claws, left eye red right eye black, cat looking like eyes. Allen just climbed over top of Lavi and just stared at him. Kanda really just wanted to pull Allen off of Lavi but no Lavi just had to be a heavy sleeper. Allen hissed right beside Lavi ear to see if that worked… It didn't so Allen decided to use a different idea. Got off from being over Lavi to right beside him, grabbed the ends of the side of the bed and flipped it over. That made Lavi fall right out of bed "Now Lavi I didn't want to do that but please try to get out of bed…" Allen transformed back into his human form and walked over beside Kanda and the rest of the group, Lenalee was already awake.

"What the hell Moyashi-Chan! I was dreaming an amazing dream" Lavi whined

"The name Allen Baka Usagi!" Allen lost his temper when Lavi said that

"I think you bin with Yuu-Chan to long…" Lavi grinned

"Baka Usagi do not call me that" Kanda was about to draw his sword in till Allen put his on top of Kanda hand to stop him,

"Kanda don't bother with him let's just get this stupide mission over with." Allen just glared at the Usagi then just turned his direction and walked over to the window by doing so blue and red mist surrounded him and changed his form into a wolf, "Come Kanda climb on my back with Leiko and lets just go." Allen said waiting for weight to get on his back, Kanda then glared at the Allen then the Usagi then just ignored him and went grabbed Leiko hand and lead her in the direction towards Allen. He picked Leiko up and put her in front of himself,

"If you guys find anything contact us, stay with one of the Moyashi team." Kanda ordered them, the two just nodded and walked to their sides. With that Allen jumped out of the window trying to keep the two on his back.

* * *

Yes I hope you like this chapter even thou it's so short… im somewhat not into it anymore and I don't know if it's turning out ok ahah so ya like with my Yuiistu one I just need to finish just the last chapter and stuff I lost my thought into that one, but ya I have more ideas for fanfics but my grammar so sucks so I can't write them out well ahah well I'll try, ya so sometime soon im going to be writing a novel for the fun of it and im starting a Dgm story with other Oc that's why there hasn't been lots of updates on these chapters but I'll try and figure them out I don't know what to do so ya please please review and tell me what you think and if you guys want smut you got to help me out with it =w=; im never good with it so I pretty much write cute things etc I may re write this story? What do you guy's thing? So ya ill stop ranting but please tell me what you think and ya, also if you have msn please add me for we can talk some more ^^ ill like that ahah my msn on my profile but ya anything else please message me so im out.


	8. Another Author note, please read

Hello guys, sorry the next chapter not coming in fast and all but I'm wondering… what if I was to re write this story. And like make the chapter longer and better? What do you guys think? I will start writing out the next chapter but please tell me what you think of this idea?...

Anyways another thing, if you are anomous view, why don't you make an account for we can chat :3.

Here I should explain my whole… half of my life why the chapters are coming in so late. So you see guys sometimes I need to be in a mood to write and come up with the ideas. And exams are almost here and I need to be prepared for those, and I need to draw out a manga for my English class, come up with a video for my English class and I need to come up with an art assent for my art class ahah. Also I'm doing request, Art trades, and drawings for other people. And I'm writing out my own novel for my own characters and stuff. So you can see my life is busy so far as it is but please, if the idea from the beginning paragraph is good please tell me and I'll do it, I'll probably re start it anyways but I just wanted you guys to know. Also you know my Yuiitsu story if not just look at my Ff well I have the next chapter wrote out on paper just need to find it and type it all out, and that's going be the finished chapter for that story because the thought just left my head… Now I want to write another Yullen Ff mostly Yullen… I know =w= ; well can you guys give me ideas of what you would like to read.

Well I guess that's it… hope you can't wait for the next chapter ^w^….


End file.
